Recuerdos
by YisleDensiHarmony123
Summary: "Habrá un montón de cosas por vivir en el próximo tiempo, tal vez buenas, tal vez malas, pero mientras tenga a sus seres queridos a su lado, un equipo que la respalde, unas madres que la adoran, un perro que la quiere y al hombre más maravilloso como compañero, mejor amigo, cómplice, consejero, amante, pareja y socio a su lado podrá hacer frente a lo que sea".


_Recuerdos_

Parada frente al árbol de navidad recién terminado de decorar, se encuentra una morena de cabello castaño, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con la mirada perdida en las luces de navidad que se prenden y apagan al compás de la música navideña. De repente, siente unos brazos fuertes que la rodean de la cintura e inmediatamente se apoya en la calidez de su abrazo y se deja hundir en la reconfortante sensación de tener su pecho apoyado contra su espalda.

-¿En qué piensas oso de azúcar?-.

Ella suspira e intenta ordenar sus ideas. Si bien es cierto, desde que decidieron comenzar su relación como la pareja "normal" que son ahora, han mejorado lo suficiente en la comunicación como para poder decir todo lo que piensan el uno al otro. Aún hay momentos en los que Kensi se ha encontrado con la dificultad de esclarecer sus ideas y ponerlas en palabras, especialmente después de todo lo que han vivido en los últimos dos años.

-Hemos pasado por tanto en estos siete años, que me parece increíble todo lo que hemos logrado, y que estamos aquí-.

-Es cierto, pero después de todo cada una de nuestras decisiones nos han llevado a este momento y a tenerte a mi lado-.

Con esas palabras Kensi se da vuelta en sus brazos hundiéndose en esos ojos azules como el océano y los cuales siempre la miran con tanto amor y reverencia. Ella no puede evitar probar el dulce sabor de sus labios como lo hace cada vez que puede y los roza suavemente con los suyos, en un beso casto que significa todo para ellos.

Cuando se separan, sonríe de la forma más dulce a su prometido, y no puede evitar comenzar a reír por lo que pasa por su cabeza. Intrigado por la extraña y a veces aterradora risa de la mujer que será su esposa muy pronto, Deeks dice:

-Sé que mis amas mis besos helecho, pero eso no es motivo para reírte de esa manera-.

-Lo siento, estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos, bueno… cuando realmente nos conocimos cuando supimos quiénes éramos. No olvidaré la primera impresión que tuve de ti en ese momento- dice tratando de recuperar la compostura- Para mí no eras más que un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto arrogante y molesto-.

-Ah! sí?- dice él riendo junto con ella-pero no me puedes negar que te parecí sexy desde el primer momento en que me viste- (bueno sigue siendo igual de arrogante después de todo).

-Puede ser…-dice la morena de forma coqueta- ¿Y tú?... ¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste de la Agente Especial Kensi Blye?-.

Deeks hace creer que lo está pensando, lo cual de a poco comienza borrar a sonrisa de su prometida. Luego, sonríe sin duda disfrutando de la duda que se siembra claramente en el hermoso rostro de la mujer que ama.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi… como Tracy y luego como Kensi me cautivaste- dijo con la mayor sinceridad en sus ojos, lo que provocó otra sonrisa en la morena- Como si no supieras que desde ese día no he podido quitar mis ojos de tu sexy cuerpo-.

Su corazón se hincha en su pecho frente a esa declaración y por más que trata de parecer molesta y rodar sus ojos frente a una declaración tan cursi, la sonrisa que atraviesa su cara da cuenta de lo orgullosa que se siente de tener a este hombre a su lado, el cual no sólo ha sido su compañero en el trabajo y en casa durante los últimos tres años, sino en todo sentido de la palabra. Fue capaz de atravesar la medio mundo para ir en su rescate, la esperó hasta que ella se sintiera lista para dar luz verde a la relación que fueron construyendo de a poco cada año, la ha protegido y apoyado durante los últimos siete años y si hubiese podido lo hubiese hecho desde mucho antes, ha estado a cada paso del camino antes, durante y posterior a su recuperación por el accidente en helicóptero el año pasado, quiere casarse con ella y formar una familia con ella. Realmente ha sido el hombre que ha necesitado a su lado toda su vida y lo estará por el resto de ella sin importar qué se les atraviese en su camino.

-Es increíble cómo pasan los años-dice Deeks de repente- me perece que fue ayer cuando me atacaste con un beso para mantener nuestra cubierta de casados… ¡Ay!- dice exageradamente frente al leve golpe de Kensi en su brazo.

-Yo aún no olvido aquella ocasión en la que tuviste que introducirte dentro de una piscina de mafiosos rusos para negociar con su líder gay- dice Kensi comenzando a sonreír de nuevo- siempre supe que ese hombre tenía una cosa por ti-.

-Tú me has hecho pasar muchas vergüenzas helecho-dice él reprochando en broma-como cuando te pedí que fingieras que terminábamos en frente de esas chicas de la clase de yoga-dice con una sonrisa frente al recuerdo- y gritaste que te había engañado con tu hermano… eso fue caer realmente bajo… créeme- la risa de Kensi se vuelve contagiosa y comienzan a reír nuevamente.

-Aún no olvido esa vez en la que me dijiste que llamarías para quedáramos un día, sabía con toda la certeza del mundo que jamás lo harías- la morena empieza cambiar su semblante a uno un poco más sombrío.

-Créeme princesa que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese plan, sabes que odio mentirte y en esa ocasión me sentí el hombre más miserable del mundo- dice depositando un beso casto en su frente.

-Pero bueno, lo importante es que logramos resolver el caso y pudimos volver a casa como cada noche, y estaré agradecida siempre de haberme dado cuenta que tú y Bates iban directo a ese coche-bomba- dice ella besándolo nuevamente en los labios y pasando su brazos alrededor de su cuello-nunca vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera bebé- susurra.

-Lo mismo va para ti… yo estuve a punto de perderte alrededor de tres veces sólo este año, pero después de lo que pasó con el Silo, puedo asegurarte una cosa, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a apartarte de mi lado nunca más, no olvides que eres lo más importante en mi vida, eres mi mundo y un susto como ese no sería capaz de soportarlo de nuevo… Te amo-.

-Yo también te amo- dice ella juntando sus frentes y respirando el aliento del otro.

Un suspiro se escapa de los pulmones de Kensi y nuevamente se hunde en sus pensamientos. La cantidad de veces en las que la mitad de su vida estuvo sola, no queriendo depender de nadie, tratando de ser autosuficiente y no involucrándose emocionalmente con nadie después de Jack, y de un rato para otro se encontró con este hombre, en medio del camino y que no la dejó escapar… ¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a terminar con el payaso de la clase?

Una lengua húmeda en su mano la vuelve a sacar de la profundidad de sus pensamientos…

-Monty!- dice ella dándole un par de mimos.

-Al verme abrazar a mamá Monty también quiso unirse a nuestro abrazo- dice Deeks agachándose a unirse a los mimos que estaba recibiendo el perro y tal vez alcanzar algunos de su novia-Y pensar que te adoptó de mamá mucho antes de que hubiese algo parecido a una relación entre nosotros-Monty se da vuelta para que le hagan cariño en el vientre.

Kensi simplemente sonríe y dice…

-No olvidaré aquella ocasión en la que quisiste impresionar a los chicos con los trucos que Monty sabía, pero él sólo se tapó su nariz adorablemente con su pata- nuevamente comenzando a reír.

-Bueno, para ser justos Sam intimida hasta el tipo más rudo, y Monty, a pesar de ser el tipo más rudo que conozco… después de ti por supuesto… se sintió claramente intimidado por él-.

-Ajá… y mi abuelita es Batman- responde Kensi riendo.

-¿Es en serio Kensalina?- dice Deeks tratando de parecer sorprendido, pero fallando miserablemente al tratar de esconder su sonrisa- ¡No puedo creer que mi mariquita es la nieta de Batman!-.

Las risas estallan y pronto se vuelve en una competencia de cosquillas con lenguas húmedas, risas y carreras por toda la casa que terminan en la habitación principal con Kensi sentada a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Deeks sosteniéndolo por las muñecas. Las risas cesan de golpe y los azules se cruzan con los cafés desiguales que tanto se atraen. Es entonces cuando sus labios se funden nuevamente en un beso que a cada momento va tomando más intensidad, dejando a ambos cuerpos completamente en sincronía uno con el otro como muchas veces antes. Los labios de Deeks rozan el cuello expuesto de Kensi y un suspiro sale de su boca sin permiso. Ella levanta el cuello y retira las manos de las muñecas del rubio para entrelazar sus dedos en sus rizos de oro, lo que le da la ventaja a él de tomar ventaja y voltearlos, quedando sobre ella y atrapado entre esas caderas en las que pierde la razón cada vez que se hunde en ellas. Los suspiros y jadeos se hacen más audibles a cada minuto que pasa, los vidrios de la habitación se empañan y sus pieles comienzan a tornarse rojizas por el calor. Pero de repente escuchan la puerta principal y a Monty ladrando y saltando alegremente.

-¿En serio? ¿No pudieron llegar en mejor momento?- dice Kensi frustrada-.

Se acomodan la ropa y cabellos un poco desaliñados (bueno Kensi, pues Deeks mantendrá su estilo almohada hasta el día de su muerte). Kensi abre la puerta mientras Deeks prepara la cocina para que Julia y Roberta puedan utilizarla para cocinar el pavo de Navidad. Las madres entran llenando la sala de estar de risas y ruido, dejan sus cosas en el sofá y la percha de entrada y saludan a sus hijos.

-Parece que hace un poco de calor aquí- dice Roberta.

-Cariño, ¿Tienes la chimenea encendida?- Julia le pregunta a su hija con una sonrisa que no puede contener.

-Chicos, es cierto que les hemos estado pidiendo nietos hace tiempo, pero no era necesario que se pusieran a hacerlos un poco antes de que llegáramos, podrían haberse esperado para más tarde en la noche- dice Roberta.

-¡Mamá!- reprocha Deeks mientras siente que los colores se le suben a la cara rápidamente.

Roberta no puede controlar su risa y ambas estallan en burlas frente a la pareja cuyo rostro se ha vuelto del color del tomate y pareciera que acaban de ser descubiertos haciendo algo indebido (de alguna forma lo eran).

Después de un rato de burlas y risas, todos se proponen a preparar las cosas para la cena de Navidad, a la cual Guy no asistirá puesto que la pasará con sus propios hijos. La noche transcurre de manera bastante agradable, la cena queda deliciosa, la sobremesa se alarga hasta más allá de las doce de la noche y varias copas de vino pasan entre tanto.

Es alrededor de la una de la madrugada cuando las madres deciden irse y dejar a los "tortolitos" terminar lo que empezaron antes que ellas llegaran. Y por supuesto, ambos siguieron su consejo al pie de la letra, disfrutando no sólo del sexo en sí, sino también del hecho de que están juntos, se aman y cada decisión que tomen será para el bien de ambos. Ahora, yacen acostados y en los brazos del otro apartados del mundo que a diario deben enfrentar, de los malos que parecieran que se han tomado un descanso esta navidad y convencidos de que nadie ni nada los podrá separar.

Es entonces cuando Kensi se da cuenta que todo lo que ha vivido en este último tiempo la ha llevado a este momento en el cual se encuentra envuelta en los brazos de su futuro esposo y en una cómoda cama. Que habrá un montón de cosas por vivir en el próximo tiempo, tal vez buenas, tal vez malas, pero mientras tenga a sus seres queridos a su lado, un equipo que la respalde, unas madres que la adoran, un perro que la quiere y al hombre más maravilloso como compañero, mejor amigo, cómplice, consejero, amante, pareja y socio a su lado podrá hacer frente a lo que sea.

Fin.


End file.
